


Blood

by iCheat



Series: Steter Week 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dark, M/M, Murder Husbands, Pain, Soulmates, Steter Week, Torture, pretty much just torture and murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/pseuds/iCheat
Summary: “There you go, listen to that beautiful noise,” his tormenter cooed. He looked young and the man had been taken in by his bright smile and sparkling eyes.For day 3 of Steter Week: SoulMate AU AND Murder Husbands AU





	Blood

The man shuddered, his breathe ragged and his vision blurry. His left eye wouldn’t open and he lost track of how many bones had broken. A hand trailed up his arm, poking at cuts and bruises, before his reached his neck and settled around his throat again.

Maybe. Maybe this time it would end. Maybe this time the hand wouldn’t loosen just before he slipped away so that they could draw out his pain a little longer.

He’d given up verbally begging a long time ago. Now he was exhausted and his throat was too roar to scream, though he could still whine and whimper. They praised him when he did, in a taunting, demeaning way, much like how, when he’d stopped begging and been unable to scream any more he’d been scolded like a misbehaving child.

The blackness started creeping in as the hand tightened. Another hand caressed his face, almost gentle and he felt a moment of hope. The hand at his throat disappeared and grabbed his mangled hand, the other tugging his hair sharply.

The noise he made was animalistic, all anguish and pain and desperation.

“There you go, listen to that beautiful noise,” his tormenter cooed. He looked young and the man had been taken in by his bright smile and sparkling eyes. Of course the long limbs and fingers hadn’t hurt.

They hurt now.

“You do have such a gift for pulling those noises from them, Stiles,” the other one said, the one who had just appeared and watched when his tormenter started this horrific scene. He said Stiles’s name like other might say a gods; reverent, worshipful, _adoring_. Now he stepped forward for the first time, carefully avoiding touching the man, though he didn’t seem bothered by the blood. He was behind Stiles, curving around his back and reaching for his wrist.

The man made another desperate noise as Stiles pressed harder as his hand was dragged away from its work. The other one raised Stiles’s hand to his mouth and kissed the tips of his bloody fingers. Stiles smiled at him benignly.

“I’ll admit it’s one of my favourite of your skills.”

“You’re picking favourites now Peter?” Stiles asked with an amused smile as he leaned into Peter’s touch.

Maybe they’d forget him. Maybe they’d forget him and he could die without any extra pain.

“You know you’ve always been my favourite,” Peter said as he pressed a kiss to Stiles’s wrist, making Stiles shudder with a pleased grin and hooded eyes. “My everything. My perfect match. My _Stiles_.”

“Yours, Peter,” Stiles said with the air of a promise. “As if I’d ever let my soulmate get away.”

“I daren’t even think it, my Little Red.”

“I should hope not, my Sweet Monster.”

They kissed, passion and adoration clearly prominent between them. He didn’t dare close his eyes but maybe… Maybe they’d let him go. Maybe…

The movement of their entwined hands caught his attention and for a moment he could see the writing on both their wrists. Different handwriting but the same word. The thing that would be most important to a soulmate pair, what would draw them together, keep them together. The thing their bond, there very lives would revolve around, for those lucky enough to find their soulmate.

He took a moment to consider the unfairness that this pair had such an obvious connection.

“Time to go then?” Stiles asked in a quietly upset tone, forehead pressed to Peter’s.

“I’m afraid so,” Peter said apologetically. Stiles sighed and returned his attention to the man. He didn’t have the energy to even twitch away from the attention.

“Would you like to?” Stiles asked, earning a sharp inhale from Peter.

“You are always so kind to me,” he said in that adoring voice. He moved around Stiles, leaning over the man.

The man tried to focus on the new threat, but couldn’t help the way his mind seemed locked on their word.

So simple.

So obvious.

A flash of red and the man thought nothing else. His last thought his murderers’ soulmate word.

Blood.


End file.
